You belongs with me
by bluepearlprincess97
Summary: What if the school heartthrob and a dork become friends and falls for each other ?But will they ever be able to show there feelings or will they continue as just being friends ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

HEY everyone out there ...  
I'm new here and its my first story so please go easy on me .

**Disclaimer : I do not OWN gakuen alice**

* * *

Getting up late was usual for her but today she was a bit more late than usual. A young girl was running through the hallways hoping that Jinno sensei was absent today. But today was not one of her luckiest days. She reached her class and opened the 's eyes were on her. Eyes totally puffed out probably lack sleep behind her dorky glasses . Everyone started to laugh on her. As she went to her seat Jinno sensei shouted at her and gave her detention . Well she was SO used to it . She listened to the lectures and note down any notes .

* * *

thats it for now guys .

I know it is short and full of crap  
But bear with it .

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys .

**Thanks StarElsie and Anime-Angel93 for reviewing**

* * *

- Time passes -

Lunch Break

Mikan was the last one to get out of the class . She went straight to the sakura trees .Her favorite place to rest .She was skipping lunch although she was hungry because not having breakfast .She went under a tree . It was in middle of the trees . She sat under it and started to think how she end up in this state . She was never like this .Not before Hotaru her best friend left for America two years ago to study . Hotaru was always there for her whenever she needed her .She was not only her best friend but also a sister to her . It was a shocking news for her when she said that she was leaving .

**Flashback**

Hotaru called Mikan and asked her to meet her in front of the school gates .Mikan went there Hotaru said that she'll see her in three years .Gave her a quick hug and left .Everything happened so fast that she didn't get to ask her that why she was leaving in the first place.

**End of flashback**

After that day Luna and her group started to bully her . She started wearing glasses even though she didn't needed them . She never liked attention . Every night before sleeping she prays that Hotaru can come back soon .

**Next day.**

Narumi sensei came in the class room an a pinkish dress .Everyone sweat dropped . Mikan went there just in time . Narumi welcomed her with a smile . He was the only person in the school who understands her .He was a fatherly figure to her. Mikan went to her seat .

"So my dear cupcakes ,today we have three new cupcakes in our class. Actually of them is a surprise for you all" Narumi seasei said .Mikan was not interested in it .But wished that one of them is Hotaru .She misses her too much .  
"You can come in now" Narumi sensei said . Mikan was too much into her thoughts that she didn't noticed a lass standing there in front of her class along with two boys ."Introduce yourselves "Narumi asked .  
A boy came in front and said "Natsume Hyuuga . 17" he sounded bored. All the girls were having hearts in their eyes except Mikan . She was too engrossed in writing something in her notebook . Next boy came in front and said "Ruka Nogi .Also 17 .Please treat me well." said the boy with a smile . Again the squeal of girls could be heard in the room. Now it was the girl's turn "Hotaru Imai 16 "she said in a cold tone. Mikan dropped her pen and looked at the girl . Her eyes filled with tears .Finally her wish was granted .  
**Hotaru's POV.**

Finally I was back in Japan . I missed this place so much .Right now we were going to Gakuen Alice .Yes we .I was having two more students along with me.  
Anyways I was going to see Her again .I missed her alot .It was a sudden news that I was going to America even though I didn't wanted to go .She was forced to go there .We reached our was the same . Nothing have changed .Narumi sensei was there to escort us to our room. I asked him about eyes filled with sadness and told her about what happened to Mikan after she left. Rage was filling within her but she hide it. They went straight to the class along with the two boys. "I'll give you a signal to come in" Narumi said and went inside . after a few minutes he motioned us to come inside . My eyes searched for MY baka. She was sitting in the back writing something .Natsume and Ruka introduced themselves .Now it was my turn . As I introduced myself ,her pen dropped. She started to look at me .Her eyes filled with tears. Not only tears there were lot of questions that were unanswered.  
**End of Hotaru POV **

* * *

Finally done with another chapter .How was it ? Plz review and let me know


End file.
